Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {4} & {2} \\ {0} & {1} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-2} & {0} \\ {-1} & {1} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}-{0} & {4}-{-2} & {2}-{0} \\ {0}-{-1} & {1}-{1} & {4}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {6} & {2} \\ {1} & {0} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$